The Rocky Horror Buffy Show
by Wynjara
Summary: Buffy loses a bet and has to go to a RHPS showing. But there's another bet involved, and a rather large surprise... Sequel to The Bet.
1. A bet

This was written during class today, after watching a video clip my friend sent me.  I'll post some screenshots from the clip on the web, and the URL will be at the end of the story.  This was way too much fun to write.

*****

            "I can't believe you dragged me into this."

            Buffy looked around the movie theater's lobby in amazement.  She had seen vampires, demons, and hellspawn, but these humans milling around were entirely in their own category.

            "You lost the bet," Xander pointed out.  Willow nodded and added, "Besides, it's fun!  You really need to get a break sometime.  And I heard there's a guest performer tonight."

            A girl dressed entirely in black vinyl stopped on her way past them.  "Oh, yeah, he's great!  He was one of our original players, but then he got too busy with some job or other.  I think he may have lost a bet too, actually," she added, winking at the blonde slayer.  Buffy blinked in confusion.  The girl's face suddenly turned crafty.  "Saaay, have you been here before?"

            "No…" Buffy replied cautiously, wondering why her friends were suddenly projecting innocence.  They were bad at it.  The girl's face lit up.

            "You're a virgin!"

            Buffy spluttered in confusion as the girl dove into a pocket and came out with a tube of liquid eyeliner.  Before she could move, the stranger had drawn a large V on her forehead.  "There!"  She looked at Buffy's confused face and laughed at the expression.  "Oh, don't worry, you'll enjoy it!"  She wandered off.  The slayer turned to her friends, who had stolen gold bangle bracelets from someone and were now portraying haloes with them.

            "Nice try," she told them.  She pointed to her forehead.  "What's this?"  Willow smiled, still trying to claim innocence.  "It's a letter V, or a Roman numeral five…"

            "No kidding.  Why is it on my forehead?"

            "Oh look, we can go in now!" Xander interrupted, grabbing the girls' arms and heading for the theater.  They took seats in the third row, and Buffy turned in her seat to take in the wild variety of humanity behind her.  She was mildly comforted to see several other people bearing similar Vs.

            A man dressed in red velvet overalls walked onto the stage area below the movie screen.  "Welcome- to the Rocky Horror Picture Show!"


	2. A surprise

Rowdy applause and some shouted obscenities greeted this announcement.  The speaker smiled.  "Now, unbelievable as it may seem, there are some _virgins_ in the room."  Mock gasps of amazement.  "Since we simply can _not_ have that, all you poor people currently marked with the V come on down!"

            Willow pulled Buffy to her feet and shoved her forward to the stage, grinning madly.  The blonde stood nervously with the other newbies.  'This is ridiculous,' she told herself.  'I've fought off demons, I can certainly handle standing in front of a bunch of teenagers!'

            The host guy had been joined by a short girl in a hot pink tuxedo, holding a bag of strawberry licorice twists.  The two paired off the virgins – there were eight total.  Buffy looked at the girl she'd been paired with and raised an eyebrow in question.  Her partner shrugged.  Both turned their attention to their hosts.

            "Now then," he announced, "we just need to make sure you're capable of properly eating a –" He was interrupted by lewd suggestions from the audience.  "Well, yes, that too, but we'll start with licorice.  It's always a good idea to accept candy from strangers here!"

            Tuxedo girl had been handing out the candy, one to each pair.  Now she directed them to face their partners and put their hands behind their backs.  She and her co-conspirator placed one end of each candy stick into each person's mouth, connecting the partners like a little red bridge.  "Now then," she said, "here's the deal.  No hands, no biting till I say go, bonus points for style, and first ones to finish – get to sit down first.  Ready?  Go!"

            During tuxedo's speech Buffy and her partner had held a silent communication with their eyes.  Now they simply leaned into each other, swallowing half the stick each and meeting in the center.  Their lips touched as each tried to figure out who was going to bite the middle.  They finally just pulled, and the candy snapped.  Wild applause met their victory, and they swallowed while bowing.  The host put his arms around them, one on each side.  "I like these two," he announced.  He planted a kiss on their cheeks and released them to their seats.  Willow nodded approvingly.  Xander's eyes were glazed over.

            The host resumed speaking.  "Now that we're all good and –"

            "Horny!"

            "It's on to the rules!"  Various calls of what he could do with the rules rang out.  "I'm pretty sure that would hurt.  So: don't throw stuff at us, don't light anything on fire, stay out of the aisle, stay dressed, stay sober, and anything you would do in your bed you don't do here.

            "Oh, and one more announcement!  We're _very_ pleased to have a guest star tonight.  Frank will be played by a _very_ old friend of this theater- but don't call him that!

            "Now- on with the show!"  A fanfare played as the lights went down.  Buffy sat back and waited for the next surprise.

            "Everybody on your feet!"

            Buffy found herself pulled out of her seat, joining the mass of dancing, singing lunatics in the theater.  She grinned, having decided somewhere in the first scene that this was fun.  Now she jumped around awkwardly, following the directions Willow was shouting in her ear and those in the song.

            "It's just a jump to the left…"

            Breathless, the audience slipped back into their seats.  Buffy was laughing.  "This is great!"

            Xander grinned.  "Just wait!" he told her as a steady beat began.  The regulars in the audience began to clap along, calling out interesting ideas to the rhythm.  The trio turned in their seats to follow 'Brad' and 'Janet's progress up the aisle, straight into a tall figure.  Buffy squinted into the backlit scene, trying to see better.  The new person soon made this much easier, flouncing down the aisle to where a chair awaited on the stage.  He whirled and threw off a silver cloak.

            "- I'm just a sweet transvestite…"

            "Giles?!!"


	3. Bwahaha

A/N : This chapter is very short, didn't realize how short when I was dividing them up.  I just liked the last chapt. ending where it did.  Hope this was fun.

They filed out of the theater in a daze, still in shock at the mental image of their oh-so-serious librarian in fishnets and high heels.  Willow was shaking her head in disbelief.  "I knew I should bring a camera.  Why didn't I bring a camera?  Aargh!"

            The vinyl girl who had marked Buffy overheard them.  "Don't worry, I did," she smiled.  She scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to Willow.  "I'll put them on the web.  Here's a URL."  Willow squeaked in delight and planted a smooch on her benefactor, which the girl returned before wandering off.

            The trio looked around the lobby and found their Watcher, dressed in jeans and t-shirt but still showing traces of makeup.  He was being swarmed by admirers.  The three smirked at each other and slipped up behind him.  He turned when they began clapping, slowly.  The sudden look of dismay on his face was comical.  "Oh dear.  I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?"


	4. Author's Note

First, thanks to you lovely people who reviewed this.  It's nice to know that my story actually exists outside of my head.

Alright then, here's the deal.  I've been encouraged by the friend who spawned all this, as well as my sick brain and the fact that no one seems to have hated this, to write more.  My options right now are:

What happens when the trio get hold of those pictures?

What if someone else happened to be in the audience that night? (yes, I have someone in mind, no, I won't say who)

What bets did Giles and Buffy lose that they had to go through with this?

So….help!  Inspire me!  Write it yourself!  Anything!

We now return you to your regularly scheduled insanity.


End file.
